


House of Balloons

by KyloReam



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Modification, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Gender Play, Hux in Heels, Hux in Lipstick, Hux in a Dress, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinda, Lapdancing, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mirror Table Sex, Motorboating, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Situational Humiliation, Table Sex, Tittyfucking, Tucking, Vibrators, consensual feminization, i don't care, kyluxhardkinks, there aren't actually any balloons in this, this is probably ooc for Hux and Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloReam/pseuds/KyloReam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you enjoy dressing up fully? Makeup, heels, a dress?”</p>
<p>Hux sighs. The trouble with being in a relationship with Ren is that he can’t hide his thoughts from him. “I’ve…I’ve entertained the thought.”</p>
<p>“Would you trust me to dress you?”</p>
<p>Hux freezes. “You can’t be serious.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the following prompt from [kyluxhardkinks:](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/145834057582/feminization-humiliation-shame-kink-dirty-talk) “Feminization, humiliation, shame kink, dirty talk. Kylo turning Hux into his pretty, obedient, painted little plaything; Hux being extremely embarrassed, but turned on, which only goads Kylo into saying and doing more and more. Any actual body mod would be a fantastic bonus, but you don’t have to include it to make me a happy sinner."
> 
> I decided to write completely consensual feminization (and trans fem-inclusive gender play) for this prompt and went a little lighter than usual on humiliation and shame. To make up for it I threw in some other fun things like lapdancing and mirror sex and motorboating :D I hope the prompter enjoys!
> 
> Fic title/inspiration: [“House of Balloons/Glass Table Girls”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ex38L8xtNI) by The Weeknd, although I listened to the entire _House of Balloons_ mixtape while writing. 
> 
> Shout outs to [saltandlimes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes) and [kitanai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kitanai) for fielding my ideas on feminization, to [voidrot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/voidrot) for being my writing cheerleader, and to [thirst-order-confessions](http://thirst-order-confessions.tumblr.com/) for turning me on to [bourbon_neat's a++ dirty talk and future sex love sounds ♥](https://soundgasm.net/u/bourbon_neat/M4A-Thank-you-GWA-Fap-Growls-Laughter)

Armitage Hux sits on the edge of the toilet in his refresher and appraises his dick.  
  
By all accounts, it’s a perfectly fine penis: about ten centimeters flaccid, fifteen when erect, slightly curved with a cut head. Like the rest of him, it’s immaculately cleaned and in good shape, his pubic area neatly and regularly waxed. Though Hux has had limited partners, he’s never heard anything derogatory about his dick and is confident that for some of his partners it’s the best they’ve ever had. (For Kylo Ren, it might be the _only_ dick he’s ever had.)  
  
Right now, he places his hands beneath it until they brush against his scrotum. With his knees spread, he places his thumbs against his testicles and slowly nudges them, along with his scrotum, up into his abdomen. It’s not painful, though it’s always a little strange to watch them disappear. He pulls his penis out a little bit, then tucks it backward, pulling it toward his rear, and closes his legs.  
  
It’s not that he wants to permanently change his sex; Hux likes his dick just fine, and in general is happy with being a man. But sometimes he imagines himself with a flattened crotch, his already-thin body enhanced with soft breasts and curving hips. Not a woman per se, but something more than the military persona he typically wears. There are ugly words about this behavior lurking in the back of his mind, dismissive and derisive things that have been said about him by people unaware of his inclinations. Hux chooses to ignore them. He doesn’t need to assert his masculinity to be a man, and anyway he’s simply embracing everything his gender could be. How he chooses to present under his garments is no one’s business but his own.  
  
The briefs Hux has wedged around his ankles appear to be black silk, but on the inside they’re duraprene backed with microfiber. They’re tight by design, although not constricting enough to be painful, and there are silicone lines on the inside of the briefs that help them to stay in place. Hux holds his dick back with one hand while he tugs the briefs up, then adjusts them until they’re securely in place. He allows himself a brief nod of approval at his smooth crotch before exiting the refresher and getting dressed for the day.  
  
Although Hux has tucked in the past, it’s rare that he does so during work hours. The need doesn’t typically present itself during a work cycle. Still, he goes about his work, reviewing a mission briefing from a Resistance reconnaissance mission, preparing a statement for the New Republic on the First Order’s recent takeover—no, _restructuring_ —of the government on Denovia, overseeing and providing feedback during a battle simulation with the Stormtrooper Program’s 15-17 year old battalion. Outside of readjusting in the refresher, he barely gives a passing thought to his crotch. That is, until much later in the day, when he finds himself in Ren’s bedroom, kneeling at the edge of his bed as Ren feeds his dick into Hux’s mouth.  
  
Ren is big, almost too big for comfort, and always manages to reduce Hux to a drooling mess. He runs his tongue down the back of it, pulling his lips over his teeth and taking in as much of it as he can.   Above him, Ren sighs and shifts his hips forward, ever so slightly. Hux pushes himself back a little, tilts his throat, and prepares to take as much of Ren in as possible.  
  
There are times when they’ll take it hard and fast, but tonight Ren fucks him at a leisurely pace, and Hux, for his part, enjoys it. He lavishes attention on Ren’s dick, mouthing at it, swallowing and moaning around it, letting his throat go slack when Ren thrusts in greedily.  
  
“Hux—I’m—” stutters Ren, and he can see his balls tightening. For all his posturing, Ren’s still shy about several sexual behaviors, and pulls out, finishing himself on Hux’s chest and abdomen. Tonight he pulls Hux up from the ground, gives him warm and surprisingly gentle kisses before cleaning off his chest with his tongue. It’s intimate, more intimate than Hux is used to, but he relishes it, wonders how he ended up with a partner as singular as Ren.    
  
Yet when Ren reaches down to reciprocate, he shies away. “Not tonight,” he says, though he smiles. His dick is aching, yes, and he’d love to just rub up against it with a vibrator or even let Ren suck him off, but he’s not sure how to broach the conversation. He hopes Ren won’t pick up on it.  
  
He does anyway.  
  
“You’re keeping something from me.”  
  
“I am. I’d appreciate if you didn’t find out what.”  
  
“Okay,” says Ren, sitting back down on the bed. His brow furrows. “I didn’t do anything to you, did I?”  
  
“No, Ren, it’s,” Hux trails off, trying to figure out how to explain this. “Look, if you feel so strongly about it let me go to the refresher first and…” He can feel his face reddening.  
  
Ren tilts his head. “Are you wearing a cage? Is there a silicone Zeltron cock wedged up your ass? Did you get—”  
  
“Stop it,” Hux hisses. “Enough.” He can barely meet Ren’s eyes. “Okay. You win. But if I so much as hear you _snicker_ at me, our arrangement is over."  
  
With a sigh, he unzips his trousers and lets them pool around his knees.  
  
Ren, for his part, is speechless. Hux can feel him staring at the panties, can practically hear him trying to figure out why his crotch is so flat.  
  
“Hux. What happened to your dick?”  
  
“I…I tuck.”  
  
“You what?”  
  
Hux looks at him exasperatedly. “I stuck my balls inside of myself and pulled my dick into my asscrack, Ren, do I need to be more explicit?” Ren’s eyes widen to a frightening size.  
  
There’s an awkward silence before Hux speaks again. “Look, I don’t care what you think of it —“ he begins to say, and he can feel a pang of frustration and something like betrayal bubbling in his chest, but Ren cuts him off.  
  
“You do care, or you wouldn’t have shown me.”  
  
Hux bites the inside of his cheek. “I—”  
  
“Did you really think I would demean you because you, ah—”  
  
“Tuck,” he says flatly.  
  
“Because you tuck. Because I won’t. I mean, this,” says Ren, gesturing to Hux’s crotch, “it’s different, but I’m okay with it. It’s still you. Like how you’re okay with my foreskin,” he adds, a small smile on his face.  
  
“Don’t make this about you,” says Hux as he rubs his temples. Ren looks contrite.  
  
“Why’d you tuck? I remember doing something like it as a youngling, but…” Ren trails off, and Hux can practically feel his eyes focused on his crotch.  
  
“Because every so often I feel like being _feminine_ ,” Hux says quickly, and almost immediately regrets his candor. His face feels hot and flushed and he’s certain it’s the same color as his hair. “I realize this sounds like deviancy, and I’d appreciate if you never brought this up—"  
  
“It’s not deviant,” says Ren, frowning. “It’s you.” He stands up and goes to embrace Hux, and bizarrely he allows it. “Do you, um, like it? Being a woman?”  
  
“I’m not a woman, Ren. I don’t want to be a woman. I said I like to be…feminine. There’s a difference.” Hux is sure there must be a difference, though he’s not sure what it would be.  
  
“Would you enjoy dressing up fully? Makeup, heels, a dress?”  
  
Hux sighs. The trouble with being in a relationship with Ren is that he can’t hide his thoughts from him. “I’ve…I’ve entertained the thought.” One of Ren’s hands is stroking his hair and it’s hard not to enjoy the sensation, impossible not to lean into his touch.  
  
“Would you trust me to dress you?”  
  
Hux freezes. “You can’t be serious.”  
  
“I am. With your permission.” Hux looks up at Ren’s face and it’s guileless, his motives laid flat for him to examine. Without breaking eye contact Ren nudges an image into his mind: Hux with an hourglass figure and stocking-clad legs, heels clacking as he walks into a room, metallic jewelry shining. It's intoxicating and makes Hux catch his breath.  
  
“I never knew you felt this way, Ren.”  
  
Ren chuffs, nuzzling Hux’s neck as he continues to hold him. "You’ll find I’m full of surprises.”  
  
Several cycles pass, and then one night Hux finds himself standing in front of Ren’s quarters in casual dress. Ren had pushed a thought toward him earlier— _I’m ready to dress you_ —and Hux, finding that his schedule was free, had accepted. He takes a glance down at his bump-less crotch and swallows as the doors glide open.  
  
“You’re early,” says Ren, rising from a chair to greet him.  
  
“Didn’t realize, ah, you’d set a time,” Hux says in between kisses.  
  
“And you did everything I asked?”  
  
Hux’s eyes dart up at the ceiling. “Showered, no hair products, depilated, tucked. And I prepared myself,” he says quickly. No matter how many times he says it, it’s still embarrassing.  
  
Ren’s mouth quirks as he works a hand through Hux’s hair. “I think this is the first time I’ve seen your hair without any products in it. It’s so soft.” A few pieces fall across his ears and temples, hiding his sideburns. Hux’s natural response is to frown.  
  
As he strips, folding his clothes and placing them aside, he can feel Ren’s eyes roaming over his body. It’s his first time he’s completely removed his body hair and he’s positive every freckle is on display. He’s always felt small next to Ren, but now, while he’s wearing nothing his slightness feels horribly apparent. “What words should I use for you when you’re, well,” Ren gestures abstractly toward Hux, glancing again to his crotch, now covered in a light pink gaffe.  
  
“I’m not a woman,” says Hux. He straightens his back and walks toward Ren. "But you can…you can call me ‘girl,' I think. Yes. You cannot call me a slut, a whore, a bitch, a tramp, a,” Hux stares up at the ceiling, “a _harlot_.”  
  
“Who uses the word 'harlot'?”  
  
“I’m only saying,” snaps Hux.  
  
Ren nods, and begins to tie a blindfold around Hux’s eyes. “This is…” Hux trails off, unsure whether he should tell Ren just how much he’s trusting him not to cark up any of this. He has a feeling Ren understands.  
  
“It’s alright,” says Ren. “I won’t do anything you wouldn’t enjoy."  
  
It isn’t long before he feels Ren’s fingers gliding down his chest. There’s the sound of a cap being flipped open, the sensation of something cool being spread across each of his pecs, and then Ren is pressing something soft and fleshy against them. Breast forms, Hux thinks, as Ren’s hands hold them in place, bonding the synthskin to his body. He supposes he should be worried about how well they fit in his large palms.  
  
Ren steps away, and Hux is momentarily left on his own with a new, unexpected weight on his chest. He suppresses the urge to move his hands. He hears the soft rustle of fabric and metal, and Ren is suddenly behind him. “I have a corset,” he says, “but you’ll need to let me know when it’s getting too tight.” There’s the sound of metal fastening together at the front, and then Ren is pulling its strings backward, the corset tightening and shaping Hux’s waist. He exhales, loudly.  
  
“Can you breathe?”  
  
“I can,” Hux mutters. “Make it a little tighter.”  
  
Next, he’s laid on the bed, and he can feel Ren sliding a pair of underwear over his gaff. A useless thing, thinks Hux, though if Ren enjoys it he supposes it can’t be a bad thing. It’s surprisingly intimate when he feels stockings being rolled up his legs: he's entertained the idea of wearing stockings before, and the sensation is an agreeable one. Hux makes a note to purchase some in the future.  
  
He’s a bit worried when Ren instructs him to step into a dress that feels as though it’s made from the same leather as his gloves. _A leather dress, Ren?_ he thinks loudly, rolling his eyes underneath the blindfold as Ren clips what feels like a halter collar around his neck.  
  
_You fill it out nicely. Trust me._ Hux supposes there are more revealing or humiliating things Ren could have dressed him in. He sighs, feeling Ren’s fingers glide over his hands and wrists (his nails feel heavier following  and neck before he guides him into a chair. Something is draped over Hux’s neck, covering his body. He’s almost certain it’s a blanket from Ren’s bed.  
  
“I’m going to do your makeup now,” says Ren. “I’m taking off your blindfold, but keep your eyes closed unless I tell you to open them.”  
  
“Whatever you do, don’t make me look whorish."  
  
It’s strange to feel someone else’s hands on his face, and as Ren sponges and brushes pigments onto his face Hux can’t help but wrinkle his nose. Cosmetics are another thing he’s considered, though never tried beyond the most discreet lip color. He keeps his eyes closed as Ren dabs pigments onto his eyes and lips, opening them only when Ren announces he’s applying _maskera_ and that Hux should open his eyes. _It’s pronounced mascara_ , he thinks, smirking as he looks up.  
  
“How would I know that?” Ren says. He steps back, appraises him. “Also, don’t blink, it’ll smudge."  
  
Hux’s eyes flutter shut again as Ren places heeled shoes upon his feet, then swirls the blanket aside and pulls him to his feet. Hux keeps his hands to his sides as Kylo tugs the dress into place. “Keep your eyes closed until I tell you. Can you walk?”  
  
“I think I can manage."  
  
They take a few steps, Hux slowly getting used to the sensation of walking blindly in heels, before Ren stops him and lets go.  
  
Hux opens his eyes.  
  
He’s in front of a full-length mirror, one he’s certain Ren got specifically for this occasion, and it’s like looking at a stranger. In place of a dour officer in a padded jacket he sees a glamorous creature in a form-fitting matte leather dress with endless legs. The dress appears painted onto him, with cutouts near the neckline displaying his cleavage. The breasts, though generous, are not out of place on his body. There’s a short overskirt on the dress that flares out, and the effect, together with his breasts and cinched waist, is of an exaggerated hourglass figure. The heels Hux currently wears—black, with dagger-like heels—make him taller than Ren, and as he steps toward the mirror he realizes they’re not as uncomfortable as he first thought. He takes in the sheer black stockings, the polished silver of a simple metal collar and cuff bracelets, and is frankly impressed.  
  
Ren kept his hair and makeup simple and didn’t tart him up, but Hux has to admit he likes the additions. His hair’s mostly the same, if a bit tousled, and the effect is both endearing and brazen. There’s a dusting of luminescent powder across his cheeks and smoky eyeshadow on his lids, and his lips and nails are the color of Corellian wine.  
  
“What should I call you?”  
  
Hux starts and turns away from the mirror. Ren stands behind him with his hands clasped behind his back. His expression falls somewhere between hesitation and pride.  
  
“Hux,” he replies softly. “Just because I’m dressed like this doesn’t make me anyone other than _me_.” He looks over his shoulder and blinks, examining his lengthened eyelashes. “Where did you learn to do this, Ren?”  
  
Ren looks down, his cheeks flushing. “I had a mother too, you know.”  
  
“I suppose you rifled through her makeup?”  
  
“There are worlds where everyone wears makeup,” Ren says, rolling his eyes. "How do you feel?”  
  
Hux takes in the sight of himself again and, not knowing where to put his hands, places them on his hips. Damn Ren for being able to figure out exactly what he wanted. “It’s surreal,” he says after several moments. “It’s like being in someone else’s body. But it’s me and it's my body."  
  
Ren walks up to him and places his hands on Hux’s waist. “Stars, you’re beautiful.” He looks up at him and smiles. “And you’re mine."  
  
“I’m nobody’s but my own,” Hux replies quickly. Ren laughs.  
  
“Don’t forget,” he says, closing the distance between them, “I made you like this.” He cranes his mouth close to Hux’s ear and grinds against him. “I’ve got so much planned for you."  
  
Hux feels the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. They’d talked about this beforehand, what Ren might do while he was dressed up; what Ren might make him do. He presses his forehead against Hux’s, pushing his own visions for the night’s activities toward Hux. It starts with little flickers—swollen lips, dark-nailed fingers raking up his sides, the glide of his stockings against Ren’s legs. Hux sees himself, as though outside his body, with his head thrown back in ecstasy as he lowers himself, fully-clothed, onto Ren’s lap as though taking his dick. He sees his mouth open wide, lipstick slightly smeared, as Ren’s spunk decorates his chest.  
  
“Being presumptuous, aren’t you?” He tries to say it condescendingly, but notes of desperation remain in his voice.  
  
Ren laughs. “About what I want? No, Hux,” he says, his hands working into the dress’s overskirt, “I know you can be very, _very good_."  
  
Hux swallows. Ren’s gaze is targeted on him, tendrils of the Force swirling around his mind. _You’re a good girl, he hears. You’re my good girl. You’re gonna put on a show, show me you know how pretty you are._ He stares back at Ren, just realizing how heavy his breath sounds in his ears, as though the validation is finally occurring to him.  
  
“So,” says Ren, smiling and taking a step backward, “show me that you can be my good girl."  
  
Hux feels his hands moving on his hips, rubbing circles into the buttery leather. They move backward, rubbing into his ass, and he hears himself involuntarily sigh. His hands cross over, rubbing up against his breasts, and he’s surprised by how realistic they feel under his hands, how they don’t feel out of place at all. He leans back, forgetting he’s on heels, and nearly totters into the mirror. Ren snorts from behind a hand.  
  
“You’re cruel,” says Hux, once he’s regained his balance.  
  
“You’re a tease,” Ren replies. He tilts his head and gestures to the chair. “Why don’t we sit down?”  
  
He’s already settled into it by the time Hux minces over. He’s never walked in heels, never thought he would, but there’s something about them— how they elongate his legs, how they add a swagger to his walk he doesn’t always have—that’s addictive. He leans in above Ren, bracing his arms on the top of the chair. as he nudges himself between his legs, reveling in the smoothness of the stockings as they meet with Ren’s own loose pants.  
  
“Was this what you had in mind?” Hux says. He flips his hair and wets his lips.  
  
Ren stares up at him, and there’s feral hunger in his wide eyes. “Yes,” he breathes.  
  
Hux lets Ren pull him into his lap, straddling him as best as he can in the dress. It slides up a bit as he pushes himself forward, showing the tops of his stockings, the barest flash of dark mesh panties. “Eyes up,” says Ren, pressing two fingers under Hux’s chin, and then he kisses him. He’s soft when he does it, working Hux’s lip underneath his teeth and mouthing at him, and he can’t help but moan into it. When they finally pull away, Ren’s lips look like he’s indulged in too much wine.  
  
Hux groans, shifting in place on Ren’s lap, and grabs his hands, pressing them up against his waist. He grinds as deeply as he can against his crotch, feeling his own dick begin to stir somewhere deep beneath the gaffe. He pushes himself up for a moment, lets Ren’s face brush up against his cleavage for a moment before dropping down. He’s met with a groan.  
  
“You beautiful, beautiful monster,” snarls Ren as he leans in close, nipping at Hux’s ear and sucking kisses onto his neck.  
  
“You made me like this,” Hux sighs back, grinding deeper onto Ren’s dick and pressing his nose into his hair.  
  
“And I just might keep you this way.”  
  
It’s a fantasy, it has to be, and yet the thought sends shivers of delight down Hux’s spine. He hears himself moan, and he’s positive it’s not Ren projecting his own desires onto him. He lifts himself up again and pulls off Ren’s tank top only to push himself back down so he can rut himself against the growing erection.  
  
“Wait,” says Ren. “Not here.” He gestures over to the space in front of his bed. Not the bed itself, but in front of it…  
  
There’s a table, a low thing about wide enough for one person, perhaps two, to lie across it. It reminds Hux of the caf-tables that he used to see in the student lounges when he was in academy. Ren’s table is sleeker, oxidized metal legs that curve into rectangular shapes and a mirrored top.  
  
Hux feels his mouth go dry as Ren all but carries him to it.  
  
“Hands and chest on the table,” he says roughly, pushing Hux onto the table as he pulls off the dress. It’s shucked off, thrown onto the bed, and if Hux were in his right mind he would have complained about Ren not hanging it up but in the moment he can only watch as Ren approaches him from behind, his hand pressing Hux firmly against the table. The necklace and the cuffs on his arms clatter against the table’s surface. “I want you to see yourself. Want you to watch yourself come."  
  
Hux looks down into the mirror at himself and temporarily loses his breath. His breasts are flattened against the table, cleavage practically heaving from his chest, and his waist is drawn in and narrow thanks to the pale pink silk corset. There’s a black mesh panty with a geometric design covering the gaffe, something which would have surely shown off his dick had it not been tucked back.  There’s a flash of embarrassment—shouldn’t he be embarrassed, he hasn’t even started fucking Ren and already looks wrecked—and then it dissipates into raw need.  
  
“Look at you,” murmurs Ren. His fingers drift over the fine downy hairs at the back of Hux’s neck, skipping over his back. He’s hot beneath the corset, and his heated skin, combined with what little clothing he wears, only serves to stimulate Hux’s arousal. Ren’s hands press into his sides, very nearly spanning his waist. “What a pretty little thing you are.”  
  
Hux’s heart is pounding, and his eyes flutter shut. This is far too overwhelming. Above him, he feels Ren’s huge hands gripping his ass, grinding on it, feels him lean over onto his back. “Didn’t say you could close your eyes, darling,” he whispers in his ear. Hux’s eyes open, somewhat guiltily. He watches as his reflection stares back at him, all wide eyes and smudged lipstick.  
  
“That’s better,” he says, hands working underneath the lace panty. “Such a good girl, Hux. So good,” Ren presses a kiss to the top of his head, “so obedient.” Hux feels the panty slipping down his thighs, hovering somewhere around where the thigh-high stockings start, and is about to ask Ren what he’s planning when he feels fingers snaking into the gaffe.  
  
“Kylo!” he cries out.  
  
He’s met with a short laugh in response, and feels the brush of one of Ren’s fingers against his furl. He slips his index finger in up to the second knuckle easily.  
  
“Feel that? That’s your cunt, Hux. Can you feel how wet you are?” The rest of the finger slides in, and Hux feels himself clench down on it, embracing the burn. _You’re so wet. So tight_ , he hears in his mind.  
  
Hux groans. He can feel his dick straining between his legs, growing heavy. He wonders what on earth Ren has planned.  
  
“I'm going to keep you like this,” he offers aloud, pressing two fingers into Hux. "Gonna fuck you until alpha shift. You’ll have to go back to the bridge in that dress and those heels.”  
  
“You wouldn’t,” Hux says, his voice cracking. Ren’s fingers have eased out of his ass, and are now tracing the length of his dick. He feels him thumb over the slit and it’s exquisite torture.  
  
"You’d have come seeping out of your panties. You’d smell like me. Everyone would know where you were last night. Fuck,” groans Ren. He presses his forehead to Hux’s back, and Hux sees himself, his back turned, leaning against a table on the command bridge. It looks as though he’s wearing nothing but his greatcoat and heels, but in the vision he turns and Hux can see his imagined-self still wearing the dress, hair mussed and eye makeup smudged smokey. He’s viewing it from Ren’s perspective, and he can feel Ren’s arousal as he takes him into his arms, grinding on him as Hux presses kisses across his helmet.  
  
“You’re filthy,” Hux chokes out, acutely aware of Ren’s fingers fondling his dick.  
  
“What’re you?” Ren mutters back. He’s rolling Hux’s dick between his fingers, pre come just beginning to leak. “Your clit is so hard. The things I could do to it…”  
  
That’s when the vibrations start.  
  
“What are you _doing to me?!_ ” Hux pulls his head back for a moment before he’s shoved back onto the table with the Force, watching as his face contorts and his breasts heave against it. The length of his cock is vibrating wherever Ren touches, waves and bumps of stimulation unlike anything he’s experienced before. He wasn’t even aware the Force could be used like this.  
  
_Giving your clit what it needs_ , he hears in his mind, before he feels his panties and gaffe being pulled apart by invisible hands as Ren’s nose and mouth press into his crack. It isn’t long before he's got his mouth buried in between Hux’s cheeks, nose rubbing against the crack as his tongue spears inside of him. _And your cunt_ , Ren adds. _Good girls get their cunts eaten out. And you are so, so good._  
  
Hux’s heart is pounding, heat coiling in his stomach, and all he can do is watch himself as Ren forces him to submit. He wonders if Ren will delay his orgasm, if he truly will keep pushing him to the brink only to keep him his painted, pretty plaything for the rest of the night.  
  
_You’d like that, wouldn’t you?_  
  
“Sh-shut up and eat me out, Kylo,” stutters Hux, rolling his hips into Ren’s face, feeling his beautiful lips and wicked tongue deep inside. It’s too much, and yet it’s exactly right. His moans are rapidly turning into throaty sobs, and he’s not sure how much longer he can last.  
  
When his orgasm comes, it crashes down on him and Hux braces himself against the table, gasping and sobbing as his dick spasms inside the gaffe. he watches his face contort, the pleasure that spreads across it as he’s left flushed and slick. Ren keeps his mouth around his ass the entire time, sucking and spearing him with his tongue as Hux rides it out. He barely has a moment to rest before he feels Ren gently nudging him with the Force. _Turn over._  
  
Hux rolls over onto his back, feeling overstimulated and breathless. Every inch of him feels soaked in sweat, and with the corset on he can barely take in deep breaths. He’s never felt so desired as he does in this moment, and as he meets Ren’s dark sloe-shaped eyes, he realizes he doesn’t feel embarrassed about anything anymore. Hux arches his back, shuddering as he does, and presses his breasts together, kneading them with his hands. The words “please…I need you...” waver out of his mouth, in a cracked, reedy voice that can’t possibly be his own.  
  
_With pleasure_ , comes his unspoken reply.  
  
Ren’s dick is hard and flushed and heavy as he pulls himself up onto the table, hungrily working his way up Hux’s body. He straddles his waist, just barely seating himself down, before he spits in his hands and presses his dick into the channel made by Hux’s breasts. With a groan, he thrusts into it, panting and swearing under his breath. Hux loses himself in the sounds of sweat-damp skin, in the sight and feel of Ren’s dick. He’s close, and he can smell it, can watch as Ren’s testicles contract. His breath is hot and heavy as he leans down, kissing and lapping at Hux’s face, and he can taste himself on his tongue.  
  
“Stars, you’re a sex goddess,” slurs Ren, and then Hux feels him ejaculating between his breasts, feels it rope across his collarbone and neck. He sighs, looking down at Hux with something like adoration. It isn’t long before Ren pushes himself backward, straddling Hux’s pelvis before he dips his head down, nuzzling Hux’s breasts. His mouth is hot and wet as he sets to kissing and cleaning up his spunk with his tongue, sucking bruises at the dip in Hux’s collarbone. “So good for me. So fucking good for me,” he says, ending with a sloppy kiss before laying his head down next to Hux.  
  
They lay like that for what feels like an eternity and not long enough. Ren, for his part, is spent, his body messily draped over Hux’s. The thought occurs to Hux that their combined weight could break the table. “Ren,” he offers weakly.  
  
He’s met with a sleepy grumble.  
  
“Ren—Kylo—I—this was _spectacular_ —but you’re crushing me. We need to move off this table.”  
  
“We’re not gonna break the table,” mumbles Ren.  
  
“Well, my back’s aching and I can’t breathe. And you feel like a carking furnace."  
  
Ren groans. “You’re so needy. After all I did, you’re so needy.” But he rolls off of Hux and pushes himself up from the table.  
  
Hux arches his back, allows himself to stretch, before getting up from the table. The bracelets are the first to go—as pretty as they are, his arms are hot and flushed against the metal. He pulls off the lacy underwear and gaff and lets them fall to the ground, freeing his dick. His testicles slide out from between his legs; as he does, he catches Ren’s ogling. “I find it very hard to imagine in all your years traveling through the galaxy, you haven’t encountered a species that could place their sex organs within their body,” he remarks drily.  
  
“I have,” says Ren. “You’re the best looking one.”  
  
“Well, make yourself useful and help me get out of this carking corset.” Ren does, and the relief is immediate. Hux relishes the luxury of being able to breathe deeply once again, though he sucks in his stomach when he’s sure Ren isn’t looking.  
  
Ren’s over at the side of the room, rummaging through a bag Hux now recognizes as holding most of his supplies from the evening. He produces a dampened towel and a small duraluminum tube and hands it to Hux. “So you can take off the makeup. And the adhesive from the breasts,” he offers, before kissing him on the forehead and sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Can’t be bothered to take them off right now,” Hux replies, throwing himself backward onto the bed. “I’ll do it in the morning.” He’s amazed by the realism of the breasts, how they  against one breast, amazed by both its texture and by how disturbingly close the synthskin blends with his own pale chest.  
  
Ren smiles. “I’d be careful, or you might end up wearing them to work.”  
  
“Wouldn’t be my first brush with deviancy,” sighs Hux, but he smiles back. He rests his head on Ren’s shoulder. “You were right, you know. This was…this was incredible. You outdid yourself.” He doesn’t mention to Ren that it’s the most fulfilled and cared-for he’s felt in years, though he supposes he doesn’t have to.  
  
Ren’s shy smile is one of the most beautiful things Hux has seen. He realizes after thinking it that Ren must have overheard, because his face blushes and he tries to hide his face in the crook of one muscular arm. “You flatter me.”  
  
“I’m serious, Kylo." Hux presses himself into his side, not caring about smudged makeup or messy hair. He trails a hand down Ren’s chest, rubbing along the divot. “What if I dressed you up? Perhaps with traditional Nabooian makeup? You wouldn’t even need breast forms. Might be tricky hiding your dick, though."  
  
Ren laughs. “You’d dress me like a girl?”  
  
“I would. But only with your permission,” says Hux. He leans up and presses his wine-stained mouth against Ren’s and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> For more on I Like Kylux and Have No Ragrets™ hit me up on [kyloream](http://kyloream.tumblr.com/) and [vegetadentata](http://vegetadentata.tumblr.com/).


End file.
